Ninjago Lloyd's Birthday Goes Horroribly Wrong
by SweetHeart114
Summary: Everyone on the Bounty is planning a big surprise party for Lloyd's birthday, but when Lloyd disappears, what will happen. Who's kidnapped Lloyd? Where is he? Will his friends be able to save them before it's too late? Or even worse, the others start disappearing too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today was just a normal day, for everyone but the ninja. Today is Lloyd's first birthday with the ninja as his older self. Kai was put in charge of keeping him away from the Bounty and he knew exactly what he was going to do. Kai brought Lloyd down to Doomsday Comics, bought him the comic of his choosing, and lead him to a big surprise.

"So Lloyd, what have you always wanted to do but never have," Kai asked.

"Let's see. I guess I've really wanted to go to the Ninja Gamer," Lloyd said.

"Well guess what. I got us two tickets for the newest game at the arcade," Kai said holding two tickets.

"You mean the ninja explorer. Kai, you're the best. But we need five people and everyone else is on the Bounty," Lloyd said.

"Happy birthday Lloyd!," cried Camille, Neuro, and Karloff.

"Yes, I invited them to join us," Kai said smiling.

"What are we standing around for, the first game starts in five minutes," Neuro said.

"Let's go play," Lloyd cried out and ran inside.

The other four laughed and followed the over excited green ninja into the arcade.

Meanwhile one the Bounty, everyone else was getting ready for the surprise party for Lloyd. Zane was baking the cake and trying to stop Cole from eating it. Nya and Jay were wrapping the presents and Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon and Misako were decorating the bridge.

"Zane, just a peice," Cole begged.

"No Cole, this cake is for Lloyd, why don't you go see if the Senseis need help," Zane suggested, trying to get Cole off his back.

"Fine," Cole said.

Cole stormed out of the kitchen and went to see if he could help out decorating. He entered the bridge and what he saw, blew his mind. The bridge was full of green and gold. There were green streamers and golden balloons everywhere. A banner hung in the middle of everything, with big gold and green letters spelling out 'Happy Birthday Lloyd' on it.

"This looks amazing," Cole said.

"I know. I just want him to be excited," Misako said.

"Ok, that's all of the presents wrapped," Jay said, carrying half a dozen presents with Nya following behind with at least four presents.

"How many gifts does the kid need," Cole asked.

"We missed many birthdays, so we are trying to catch up," Sensei Garmadon said.

"Ok then," Cole said.

"I wonder what Kai and Lloyd are doing right now," Nya thought aloud.

They all laughed for a minute, then continued getting ready for the party.

In the arcade, Kai was playing as the red ninja, Lloyd as the green, Camille was blue, Karloff was black and Neuro was white.

"Haha, Karloff's Cole," Karloff said, making everyone laugh.

"I'm Zane, right," Neuro asked.

"Yup, I'm me and Kai's him," Lloyd said.

"So I must be Jay," Camille said.

"Are you guys and girl ready to started," the manager asked.

"You bet," Lloyd said excited.

"Ok, into the room of adventure you go," the manager said, opening a door.

Lloyd lead the way, with Kai beside him. Camille, Neuro and Karlof followed the, with Neuro bringing up the rear. They entered and the door closed with a bang. Lloyd gulped and Kai stared into his eyes, which were full of fear. Then they heard and evil laugh.

"It's starting, remember, it's all a re enactment," Neuro said.

"I know," Lloyd said, taking deep breaths.

The first villain that they all faced together appeared, the great devourer.

"Not this guy," Lloyd said.

"Remember that this is a children's game so it should be easy," Camille said.

Then, the giant snake lunged at Kai and he disappeared.

"Kai!" Lloyd yelled.

"Karloff guess they have different settings," Karloff said.

"I think so, we've got to save Kai," Neuro said.

"Let's do this," Lloyd cried out.

All of them 'fought' for about five minutes, and finally won. Kai was covered in a green slime and they all laughed.

"You may have won this time, but you can beat me again," a voice that was suppose to be Lord Garmadon, said.

They group continued onwards until the came across Morro. Lloyd screamed as a cage fell on him.

"Lloyd isn't allowed to play this round because he wasn't with us," Kai explained.

"I hate cages, hurry up and beat him please," Lloyd said with panic in his voice.

They beat Morro in record time and Lloyd sighed in relief when the cage was lifted. The friends continued. Eventually, they came across the next battle. This time, the cage fell on Neuro.

"It's Chen," Kai said with annoyance in his voice.

"Ok, good luck," Neuro said, taking a seat.

Chen appeared with Clouse and a few of his followers. It only took a matter of minutes to take Chen down and Neuro to be release. They stood in one spot, thinking.

"Who haven't we fought yet," Kai asked.

"We've fought the devourer, Morro and Chen," Camille said.

"So it's just Garmadon and the," Kai started.

"Overlord,"Lloyd finished.

"Boo," a Garmadon clone appear from out of nowhere.

"Is this going to be the final battle again," Kai asked.

"I think so," Lloyd said.

Then a cage fell on Karloff. That's when Lloyd and Kai knew what was happening. The final battle was replaying. They continued fighting then Camille got trapped in a cage. They continued as normal, with Neuro followed by Kai in cages. Lloyd took down Garmadon in a matter of minutes and then came the big challenge. The overlord.

 _ **This is going to be so much fun to type. Let me know what you think. I'm just getting started so I hope you enjoy.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone on the Bounty was finished what they were doing and guests were starting to arrive.

"Cole, have you gotten to Kai yet," Jay asked.

"No and Nya can't locate them," Cole replied.

"Is there a problem," Sensei asked, interrupting them.

Jay pulled Sensei away from everyone, "we can't locate Kai or Lloyd anywhere."

"This is bad. Get Zane and Nya and go search the city," Sensei ordered.

Jay and Cole nodded and ran to find Zane and Nya.

The friends had just learned that they're fighting the overlord. Lloyd was trapped in a cage and flippin out. Kai, Camille, Neuro and Karloff fought the so called overlord. They ended up defeating him, but instead of Lloyd being released, they turned around and he was gone.

"I win," the overlord said with an evil cackle.

"Wait, WHAT!" Kai yelled.

Suddenly, trap doors started appearing everywhere, trying to catch the friends off guard. Kai and Neuro escaped. They ran out into the lobby and saw the manager in panic. Then Camille and Karloff came sprinting out, catching their breath.

"I'm sorry, someone has hacked into the system. I can't do anything," The manager said.

"Kai," Nya cried, running into the lobby of the arcade.

"Where's the birthday boy," Jay asked.

"Let's just put it out there," Camille said to Kai.

Kai sighed, "he's been kidnapped."

"WHAT!" the four ninja yelled.

"Who would do this," Cole yelled.

"Well, Chen, Morro, Overlord, Cryptor," Zane started listing people.

"I didn't need a list," Cole yelled at Zane.

"Cole, calm down," Jay said as calming as he could.

Cole took deep breaths in and out, calming down. He looked to Kai, "tell us what happen."

"Well, we were playing the game here," Kai started.

He told them about them fighting past villains who were fakes. How it was the overlord they were fighting.

"Then we turned around and Lloyd was gone. The overlord said that he won, but not in the voice like before, the trap doors were trying to catch us off guard and capture us too," Kai finished.

"So, any ideas who this capture is," Cole asked.

"It seems like the system was hacked," Zane said.

"No duh," the manager said.

Everyone turned to him in synch and stared. He turned and left like that.

"Let's start looking for clues," Kai said.

They split into teams, Kai, Nya and Neuro, Karloff, Jay and Camille and Cole and Zane. Cole and Zane went to examine the system for clues, while Kai, Nya and Neuro re entered the gaming room they were in and Karloff, Jay and Camille found their way into the basement to look around.

Lloyd was screaming as he fell. He landed in a sack, which was tied up with him inside.

"Who are you? Let me out!" Lloyd yelled.

He kicked and fought in the sack, but couldn't get out. He eventually gave up and crossed his arms in the sack. He didn't know what to do. He sat for what felt like hours, but was only about thirty minutes until it opened. A pink gas filled the sack and Lloyd's lungs. Lloyd kicked and yelled for help, but it was useless. The gas knocked him out in a matter of seconds.

The man who kidnapped Lloyd, handed the sack to another man.

"Take him and tie him down," the kidnapper ordered.

The second nodded and walked off with Lloyd in the sack. He walked into a room, which looked like a lab. There was a large, metal table in the middle with straps that not even the strongest of masters could break through. The man pulled the sleeping Lloyd out and placed him on the table, tying down the straps across his chest, arms, wrists, legs, ankles and a holder for his head.

"His he tied down," the kidnapper asked from the doorway.

"Yes."

"Good, gas him again," the kidnapper ordered.

The second man pulled out a gas gun and sprayed Lloyd with it. His eyes slowly opened. He tried to sit up, and then found he couldn't and began to panic.

"Calm down green ninja," the kidnapper said.

"Who are you and what do you want," Lloyd said, wanting answers.

"I'm the leader of the C.A.M.E. Citizen Against Masters with Elements. But you can call me Kale," the kidnapper said.

"And I'm Jack," the second said.

"Jack, you are dismissed," Kale said.

The second man left, leaving Lloyd and Kale alone.

"No, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to, understand," Kale said.

"Yes, I do," Lloyd said.

"We think that the Elemental Masters are bad people who want to control us. Our goal, capture and destroy all master," Kale said.

"What," Lloyd said, shocked.

"Not you though. Not yet that is. We have something else in mind, but first we need the others on your team. Starting with the white one, then red, then black, blue and finally the girl," Kale said.

"But you said," Lloyd started.

"I know, we have a way to take your powers, but we need answers and a test dummy," Kale said, looking Lloyd in the eyes.

"No, not happening," Lloyd said.

"No one says no to me. You will do it, you don't have a choice," Kale said, holding a sword in his hand, "or I can end this here and now."

Lloyd thought for a moment. Live and be their dummy, or die right this minute. He didn't want to die or be their lab rat, but he mostly didn't want to die. He made up his mind.

"Fine, I'll do it," Lloyd said.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai, Neuro and Nya walked around in the gaming room where Lloyd disappeared.

"We were right about here when it happened," Kai said.

"Here's the trap door he must have gone down," Neuro said.

"After you," Nya jestered at the hole in the ground.

"What," Kai asked shocked.

"Maybe he's still down there," Nya suggested.

"She has a point," Neuro said.

"Fine, but you better follow me," Kai said.

"We will," Nya confirmed.

Kai looked down the hole, closed his eyes and jumped down. He fell into a pile of rags. Then Nya landed on him, followed by Neuro, like a dog pile.

"Get off please," Kai moaned.

"Who's here," Jay yelled.

Neuro climbed off Kai, followed by Nya and he at up.

"I'm warning you, I know spinjitzu," Jay said.

Karloff smashed his gloves together and they all took a fighting stance.

Kai shook his head in disbelief and shot fire at Jay and he shrieked like a little girl. The lights came on and Jay looked around embarrassed.

"Ya, thought so," Kai said with a chuckle.

"Lloyd's not here," Nya said.

"But he was, and I sense struggle, and lots of it," Neuro said.

Then someone screamed upstairs.

"Zane!" Jay yelled.

Everyone ran up the stairs and to where Zane and Cole were. The saw Zane on the ground and Cole standing about five feet from him.

"What happened," Jay asked.

"The system zapped him and he shorted out," Cole said.

"I'm on it," Jay said charging lightning in his hands, "everyone stand back."

He walked up to Zane a zapped him with lightning. Zane's eyes flew open and he sprang up.

"I'm Ok," Zane said.

"I'll go home and tell Sensei," Nya said.

"And we'll come so we can tell him what happened," Neuro said.

Nya, Neuro, Camille and Karloff left, leaving Kai, Cole, Zane and Jay in the room.

"And we're back to the four of us," Jay said.

"Come on, I think i saw something downstairs," Kai said walking back to the stairs.

Lloyd was lying down, strapped to the table, waiting for Kale to return. He had agreed to something that he wanted to take back now, but couldn't.

"This is sooo boring," he said.

"You're telling me," someone else said.

"Who's there," Lloyd said, now panicking.

"Calm down Lloyd," the person said again.

"How do you know my name," Lloyd yelled.

The person walked over to Lloyd and looked him in the eyes. It was a girl with beautiful blue eyes and long, brown hair down her back. She had short bangs and a purple headband in it.

"Hello," she said in a sweet voice.

"Hi, what's your name," Lloyd asked.

"Claire. I'm Kale's sister," she said.

"Ok, are you against the Elemental masters too," Lloyd asked.

"Can I trust you," she asked.

"Yes," Lloyd replied.

"Good. I'm playing along with his plans to eliminate all the Elemental masters, but the problem is that…..I'm a master," she said.

"Really, of what," Lloyd asked.

"It's hard to explain," she said.

"Tell me, you can trust me," Lloyd said.

"Ok, I'm the Master of teleportation," she said.

"Really," Lloyd said.

"Ya, watch you feet," she said.

Lloyd looked at he feet confused, then Claire appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow, that cool," Lloyd said.

"Sis," Kale said standing in the doorway, "You have powers. Why didn't you tell me."

"Kale! I..I...I didn't know how. I didn't want you to hurt me so I kept it a secret," Claire said.

"I trusted you, all this time and you've kept secrets from me. I'm sorry, I don't know you anymore," Kale said.

He walked up to Claire and looked her in the eyes and said something in a different language that Lloyd couldn't understand. Her eyes began to tear up and Kale turned to Lloyd.

"I'll return in a few minutes for you," he told Lloyd and walked out of the room.

The door closed and Claire collapsed in tears.

"Claire," Lloyd cried out.

Claire slowly stood up and started unstrapping Lloyd. Lloyd sat up and Claire hugged him.

"It's Ok. What did he tell you," Lloyd said.

"He...he...he told me t...th..th..that I'm not nor never have been his sister," Claire told Lloyd, looking him right in the eyes.

"Claire, he may say that, but he's only upset that you kept you powers secret," Lloyd said.

Then the door flew open and four men came running in. Two grabbed Lloyd and two grabbed Claire. Kale stood in the doorway.

"Time to start," he said.

Lloyd and Claire looked at each other in fear as they were escorted out to a test room.

Claire: What's going to happen.

Lloyd: I have no clue.

Neither do I. You'll just have to wait.

Kai: Don't worry, we'll save you.

Lloyd: Who's we.

Kai: What

Everyone else left for lunch

Kai: Aw come on. What is with them and food.

Well, Zane is making it.

Kai: I'm out

Lloyd: Yup

Claire: Who's Zane

Lloyd" *facepalm* He's the best cook you'll ever meet

Claire:Ok let's go

Please review. Goodbye and goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

The four ninja went downstairs and stood as Kai searched for something. Eventually he found it.

"Here," he said, holding a piece of paper.

"What is it," Cole asked.

"More like what does it say," Jay said.

"Whatever," Cole said annoyed.

"It says…

 _White Ninja,_

 _If you ever want to see the green ninja again,_

 _Meet me in the alley behind Mr Chen's Noodle House at Midnight,_

 _Bring no one or suffer the consequences_

 _CAME_

Who's Came," Kai said.

"I believe it's short for something. I've heard of a group that's called Came and they're short for…"Zane started.

"Let me guess, criminals against magical enemies," Jay said with sarcasm.

"No, but close. Citizens Against Masters with Elements. I fear they are who captured Lloyd," Zane said.

"Well we have no time to waste," Kai said, starting for the stairs.

"Wait Kai, it said it was for the white ninja and to come alone or.." Cole said.

"Or suffer the consequences, ya ya ya," Kai said.

"I will go alone, I think by that they mean hurting Lloyd and we can't have that," Zane said.

"Are you sure," Jay asked.

"I'm sure, I will be fine, I have my falcon who can send you a message if I need you," Zane said.

"Alright then, you'll go alone and no one will follow, Kai" Cole said, looking at Kai.

"I get it, you don't need to tell me again," Kai said annoyed.

"Then it's settled, I will go alone while you keep looking for Lloyd and watching the other masters," Zane said.

Everyone nodded and left their own ways, but the red ninja wasn't going to listen to orders today.

Once everyone was gone from sight, he said to himself, "I'm not going to let Zane do this on his own. I'm going and no one will stop me."

Later that night, Zane walked down the dark streets of Ninjago City, towards the Noodle House. Meanwhile, the red ninja was following him in the shadows and Zane didn't know. Zane looked around, then entered the alley way. Kai hid behind a box, out of sight.

"I'm here and alone," Zane said aloud.

"Good. Now, drop your weapons," Kale said from the shadows.

Zane never had second thoughts and placed his shurikens on the ground. He looked up and saw a figure approaching him. He stood his ground, never moved.

"So you are the white ninja, Master of ice, correct," Kale said, circling Zane.

"Yes I am. What is it you wanted me for," Zane asked.

"I'm wanting you to come with me," Kale said, walking up to Zane.

"I'm not so sure," Zane said.

Kai hid close enough he could hear, but far enough he wouldn't be noticed, or so he thought.

Kai suddenly felt another's presence. He didn't have time to look behind him before and hand covered his mouth. He was grabbed around the waist and pulled from his hiding spot.

"Are you sure about that," Kale said, drawing a sword.

Zane noticed this but before anything else happened, they were interrupted.

"Master, we found a spy," the man with Kai in his grasp said.

"Kai" Zane said surprised.

"I thought you said you came alone," Kale said pointing the sword at Zane.

"I thought so too. Kai we agreed that no one would follow me," Zane said.

"But I wanted to make sure they didn't do anything to you or Lloyd," Kai said.

"Enough said. You will both come and be punished," Kale said.

The another guard came and caught Zane of guard. He grabbed Zane and Kale took Kai and Zane back to their base.

Lloyd and Claire lied weakly on the floor in the room they met in.

"That was the worst thing I've ever been through," Lloyd said, looking at Claire.

"I'm sorry, I never should have help with this," she said.

"It's Ok, I just hope my friends come soon and save me, and you too," Lloyd said, smiling.

Then the door opened and to more men were tossed in. One in red and one in white.

"Wait. Kai! Zane!,"Lloyd cried, scrambling to their side.

"Lloyd," Kai said with tiredness in his voice.

"Kai, what happened," Lloyd said, shaking his brother.

"Lloyd," Zane mumbled.

"Zane, Someone tell me what happened," Lloyd said.

"We were tricked into a trapped. Drugged and brought here," Zane managed to say.

"Will you be Ok," Claire asked.

"Yes, This should wear off soon," Zane said, a slight bit more alert.

Claire and Lloyd made eye contact then Zane started sitting up. Then Kai did, but holding his head. Zane shook his head, then remembered what happened. He turned to Kai, who was slowly coming through, and jumped at him.

"Zane!" Lloyd cried out as Zane tackled Kai.

"Why would you do that," Zane yelled.

"I'm sorry," Kai said over and over.

"You never learn, never listen you stubborn little pest," Zane said before Lloyd and Claire peeled him off Kai.

"What was that!" Lloyd yelled.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Zane said, looking at his hands.

"No Zane, I'm sorry. You're right, I should have listened, and I wouldn't be here," Kai said.

"Well, you're here, so let me introduce you two to Claire," Lloyd said.

"Hello Claire. I'm Zane."

"I'm Kai."

"Is that normal," Claire said worried.

"Oh no. I just over reacted I guess," Zane rubbed him neck.

"Oh, Ok," Claire said.

They all talked for a while, then fell asleep, all except Kai. He sat awake, worried what was to come. He was constantly saying to himself, Yesterday is gone, tomorrow is yet to come, just worry about today. But it didn't seem to help. He stood up and walked over to the door, which he found open. He opened it and shut it behind him quietly. Then continued down the hall. He past many rooms. This place was huge, giant. Kai never came across a single person. He continued down the halls until he heard voices.

"We have three of them and it turns out my sister is one of them," it said.

"That man, he's the one who brought me into this," Kai whispered to himself.

Kai listened in for a few minutes, then continued onwards. He walked for a few minutes until something cold and sharp touched the back of his neck.

"Well, well, well. Seems someone likes snooping," someone said.

Kai spun around and came face to face with their leader.

"Kai, is it not," he said.

"Yes, what does it matter to you," Kai said.

"You are a hothead, Master of fire," Kale said.

"How dare you," Kai said, growing angry.

"Whoa there. No need to go all ninja on me. I need to speak with you," Kale said.

"You, don't want to hurt me," Kai said.

"No, I never have. Come with me please," Kale said, turning away from Kai.

Kai knew if he tried to run, he'd be hunted down and found anyways, so he followed. Kale lead Kai to a room. He asked Kai to sit in a chair, so he did. Suddenly, his arms, legs and waits were strapped down. Kai panicked and looked up at Kale.

"What going on," Kai asked.

"I need one of the four original ninja to learn about you and your kind. You seemed to be perfect," Kale said.

"But, why. I don't want you to do this," Kai said, fighting for freedom.

"You have no choice. I already have it set up. I originally wanted to do it on you. I ended up with the white one first, but you just stumbled into the mess. Now, I can do what I wanted," Kale said with joy in his voice.

Kai gulped. Kale walked behind him and wrapped part of the headrest around his ears. Kai looked for a way out, but couldn't see any. Kale walked to a counter and picked up a remote.

"What is going to happen to me," Kai asked, a slight bit scared.

"This is going to take your memories and project them onto this screen for me to see. I will learn everything about you and your team," Kale said.

"Will this hurt," Kai asked.

"I have no clue, you tell me after," Kale said.

Before Kai could say anything else, Kale pressed a button on the remote. The part around Kai's head began to glow and Kai became terrified. The feeling of tiredness began to be found in Kai's mind. He eventually passed out and Kale celebrated with joy. A pale blue light lead from a cord in the chair to a computer. Kai's memories were being downloaded onto the computer. Kai flinched and began to fall into a deep sleep as his memories disappeared. Eventually, the download bar on the computer read 100% and Kale smiled. He looked to Kai and back at the screen. He clicked a play button and began to learn everything about Kai.

"Kai," Lloyd called from the hall.

The door opened and Lloyd, Zane and Claire stood in shock. They all looked at Kai, horrified

"What did you do to him," Lloyd asked.

"He's fine, I just took his memories. He's sleeping and will awake when I place them back," Kale said.

Lloyd sighed in relief that Kai was Ok. Then he found a guard grabbing his arms.

"And after, I'm going to view yours and Zane's," Kale said to Lloyd.

"What!" They cried out.

"Take them and begin the download process," Kale ordered the guards.

Lloyd and Zane struggled as Claire watched in horror.

"What about me," she asked.

"I know all about you. You're my sister, you don't need any of this," Kale said.

A man came and escorted her back to the room and locked the door behind him. Claire banged on it for a little while, then gave up and began to cry.

 _ **I can't believe I just did that. Please review. I'll update my Evil never gives soon, so keep and eye open.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Where's Kai," Jay said, now worried.

Zane had left about two hours before and Kai was missing. Jay, Cole and Nya were scared, and worried about Kai.

"I don't understand, Zane left, but Kai was beside us the whole time," Cole said.

"But, didn't he go to the washroom after," Nya commented.

Jay and Cole facepalmed.

"Kai snuck out the window and followed Zane," Jay said.

"Well it's too late. They're gone, let's go look in the alley where Zane was going," Nya said.

With that, they left the Bounty, into the darkness of the night. They headed on foot to Chen's Noodle House. When they arrived, the alleyway was empty.

"Ok, it's clear. Look for any clues to where Zane or Kai are," Nya said.

The three searched. Jay found nothing, nor Cole, but Nya found another note.

"Guys, here. This should help," Nya said waving it around.

They read the note.

 _Dear remaining ninja,_

 _I now have the white ninja._

 _I was going to get the red one next,_

 _but he walked right into the trap for the white one._

 _Now I have three of your teammates,_

 _Who's next._

 _CAME_

"Who's next?" Jay said confused.

"I don't get it," Nya said.

"I think they are taking us down one at a time, that means he's not telling us who's next," Cole explained.

"This is going to be harder than we originally thought," Nya said and Jay nodded with agreement.

"I hope they're Ok," Jay mumbled.

"Me too," Cole said.

Then Nya noticed an open manhole. She walked over to it and saw a white tiled hallway.

"I think I may have found their base," she said.

Jay and Cole walked over and looked in awe.

"Great job Nya," Jay said.

They jumped down into the hallway. Jay heard someone crying behind a door.

"Guys, sh," Jay said, pointing a door.

Cole unlocked the door and slowly opened it. He looked around and Nya pointed out a young girl in the corner, crying.

"Are you Ok," Nya asked.

"W..w..who are you," she mumbled.

"I'm Nya, Kai's sister," Nya said.

"Kai's sister. Oh dear. You have to get out now," she said.

"Why, what's going on," Jay asked.

"This is CAME's base. They're capturing all the elemental masters, starting with you ninja," she explained.

"They kidnapped Kai, Lloyd and Zane," Cole cried out.

"Yes and they are in trouble," she said.

"What do you mean," Nya asked.

Before the girl could answer, they heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Oh no, they're coming, hide," she said.

Nya and Jay crammed into a closet and Cole hid in a shaded corner. A man walked in and looked around.

"Who else is in here," he said.

"No one," she said.

"Are you sure, because I heard voices in here," he said.

"Nope. Just me," she said.

"Alright then, I must be hearing things," the man said.

He turned and walked out, locking everyone inside.

Nya and Jay fell out of the closet.

"Thank you," Cole said, stopping, not knowing her name.

"Claire," she said.

"Good to know, thank you Claire," Nya said.

"Only problem, we're locked in," she said.

"What!" the three ninja cried out.

"He locked the door after leaving," Claire said.

"That's just great," Jay moaned.

"We'll be Ok, just try to keep quiet," Claire said.

"Do you mind telling me what they're doing to Kai," Nya asked.

"Lloyd and Zane too," Cole chimed in.

"Sure," Claire said.

They all sat in a circle and she explained everything since she met Lloyd, showing off her powers.

Lloyd struggled as he was pulled into a room. He was pulled into a chair and strapped into it. He struggled but couldn't break free. Zane was in the same position, in the same room, across from Lloyd.

"Lloyd, it's Ok," Zane said.

"No, no it's not Zane. I like my memories thank you," Lloyd said annoyed.

"Lloyd, I'm in the same position as you, we'll be fine," Zane said.

"Yes, you will," the man at the computer said. "After Kale looks at your memories, they will be returned to you and you'll be fine."

"I still don't want you to do this," Lloyd said, refusing to stop fighting.

"When will he calm down," the man asked Zane.

"He's stubborn so I don't know," Zane replied, watching Lloyd thrashing around in the chair.

"Well, who should I start with," the man asked.

"I'll do it," Zane said.

"WHAT, no Zane," Lloyd said, now sitting still.

The man used this time to wrap the headrest on Lloyd's chair. He couldn't move then he wrapped Zane's around his head. Lloyd looked at Zane, terrified.

"No," Lloyd started.

"Lloyd, you'll be fine," Zane said calmly.

Zane closed his eyes and the man activated Zane's chair and Zane didn't open his eyes. He felt empty, like his memory switch had been turned off. He fell into a deep sleep.

"No Zane. No!" Lloyd cried out.

"It's downloading, good. You ready Lloyd," the man asked.

"No, you can't do this," Lloyd begged.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt, you'll only be sleeping," the man said.

He activated Lloyd chair and he panicked. He then grew sleepy as his memories were taken from him. He eventually fell asleep like Zane.

Meanwhile, Kai was starting to stir with his memories returning. He opened his eyes slowly, looking around. He noticed where he was then what had just happened. He slowly was pulled from his chair by Kale and lead back to the room where Claire was. He was pushed in and then they locked the door. He looked around and saw Claire.

"Claire," he said.

"It's Ok, guys, come on out," she said.

Kai stumbled and fell. Nya ran to him and hugged him with joy.

"Kai. You're Ok," she cheered.

"Where's Zane and Lloyd," Cole asked.

"I thought they were here," Kai said.

"They're fine, and so are you. Now you should rest," Claire said.

Nya and Claire helped Kai onto a bed and he slept.


	6. Chapter 6

Lloyd slowly started coming through, still strapped in the chair. He saw Zane undoing the straps like nothing had happened. Kale sat at the computer, watching. Lloyd was mad, furious. Once Zane had finished the final strap around Lloyd's waist, Lloyd sprang from the chair and tackled Kale.

"Lloyd, stop," Zane cried out.

"Why would you do this. First to Kai, then to Zane and me, you are so going to get it," Lloyd yelled.

Zane pried Lloyd off Kale then tossed him across the room. Lloyd looked at Zane shocked.

"Zane, what are you doing," Lloyd asked.

"I'm sorry. Kale's controlling me, I can't control myself," Zane explained.

"Take him and lock him up," Kale ordered.

Zane picked Lloyd up and carried him to the room everyone else was in. Kale followed them. No one heard them coming so the door opened and Kale saw the others.

"What!" he yelled.

"We're doomed," Cole said.

Kale press a button on a remote and released Zane from his control. Zane dropped Lloyd, who landed with a thump and moan. Everyone screamed as loud as they could, running past Kale, Kai, Lloyd and Zane.

"Guards, seize them," Kale yelled.

Nya, Jay and Cole ran through the halls of the building, avoiding the guards when they jumped for them.

"We need to get out of here," Nya said.

"But, how, we aren't going to be able to just come out like we did coming in," Jay said.

"I have an idea, but only two will make it out," Cole said.

"What's the plan," Jay asked.

They hid as Cole told them the plan.

"So, I will distract the bad guys while you two escape and find help," Cole said.

"Are you sure," Nya asked.

"Yes, now wait until you don't see anyone, then make a break for it," Cole said, jumping from their hiding spot, "Hey bozos, looking for me."

"Get him," one guard yelled.

Cole ran down the hall with everyone chasing him. NYa and Jay watched until they thought it was safe. They climbed down quietly the made a dash for the manhole they came down in. They were almost there when….

"Stop, you're surrounded," someone yelled.

They spun around to see four guards behind them and four in front. They were trapped like sitting ducks.

"Give up, you're surrounded and outnumbered," another said.

"And we have your friend," a third said.

A man walked out with Cole, hands tied with a sword to his neck.

"Guys, do what they say, please," Cole begged.

"I will surrender, but let Nya go. She's not any threat to you," Jay said.

"If she's no threat, then why is she here," one guard asked.

"I wanted to know where my brother was," Nya butted in.

"She won't suffer, but we can't let her leave," another said.

Jay and Nya looked at each other, what should they do. Nya needed to hide the fact she had powers, for they didn't know. She nodded.

"Ok, but you aren't aloud to harm her," Jay said.

"Good choice ninja. Grab them and bring them to master," the main guard ordered.

Jay was tied up like Cole but Nya walked freely but forced to follow them. They entered another room to see Kale, their master, had Kai, Zane and Lloyd chained to a wall.

"You captured them, good. Chain the two boys to the wall and bring the girl to me," Kale ordered.

Cole and Jay were chained on the ends. Lloyd in the middle and Kai and Zane beside him.

"You dare lay a finger on her, I will kill you," Kai said, protecting his sister.

"I don't want to harm her. Who would hit a girl. I just want to stop her from saving anyone. Come now," Kale said, taking Nya's arm and taking her away from Kai.

"Do what you please with them," Kale said as he left.

The main guard smile made the ninja scared. They were chained up and couldn't move. They watched in horror as the guard grabbed a taser. All the ninja gulped as he approached them. He looked at the fear in their eyes, and decided to go for Cole.

"No, please," Cole begged.

The taser touched Cole and he screamed. It was so loud, Nya heard it.

"Please, tell me, what are you doing to them," Nya asked.

"Weakening them so we can kill them," Kale replied.

"No, my brother is all I have left. No parents, no family except him. Please, you can't do this," Nya begged.

"I know how it feels. My sister has powers and she hid them from me. You knew all along, and I can use you brother, like I will my sister if you would like," Kale suggested.

"If that means he won't die, I guess it's Ok," Nya said.

The walked back to the room and Nya ran in and hugged Kai who was untouched but the evil guard.

"Unchain the red one, he's coming with me," Kale ordered.

"Yes master," the guard said.

Kai watched as he was unchained and forced to follow Kale and his sister. The others stared as Kai left. Nya kissed Jay on the cheek and hugged him goodbye. The guard turned to Zane with the taser and started it up. Zane's eyes glued to it, pure terror running through him.

"What do you want," Kai asked, following the others with two men holding him so he couldn't escape.

"You will join my sister and used against the others. Unlike you friends, you will live," Kale said.

"What. You're going to kill them," Kai cried.

"I have no choice, they will get in the way of my plan," Kale said.

Kai was brought into a room where he saw Claire against the wall, in a cage. Kai was tossed in the cage with her. Kale was still completely unaware of Nya's powers, but everyone else knew. Kale handed Nya a device.

"Aim this at your brother, and we will gain full control over him, I will do the same with my sister," Kale explained.

"Nya, don't do this," Kai begged.

"You first," Kale said.

Nya looked at the evil device in her hands. She dropped it on the ground, and made sure it was only the four in the room. She turned to Kale.

"What are you doing," Kale asked.

"You should never let you guard down," she said.

Nya spun around and knocked Kale over. She unlocked the cage, releasing Kai and Claire. Kai grabbed Kale and locked him in it.

"Someone catch them," Kale yelled.

Claire, Kai and Nya ran out the door and down the hall, towards the screaming and crying from the other ninja. They ran into the room and Nya blasted the guard with water while Kai and Claire unchained everyone, then ran out the door to find they were cornered.

"You have powers, you lier," Kale yelled at Nya.

Nya blasted him with water and they all started kicking butt. Only problem, Lloyd was fighting Kale. Kale got Lloyd on the ground, then pulled him up, with a sword to Lloyd's neck.

"Alright, that's enough," Kale said.

Everyone turned to him and saw Lloyd.

"If you want him to live, you surrender," Kale said.

Nya and Claire saw this, then Nya remembered Claire's powers. She came up with a plan.

"Claire, teleport behind your brother and kick him," Nya whispered.

Claire did that. She teleported so she was behind her brother, then kicked him as hard as she could between the legs. Kale dropped the sword, as well as Lloyd, and fell to his knees in pain.

Kai ran to Lloyd and helped him up. all the guards had retreated and now the ninja just needed to find the way out.


	7. Chapter 7

On the Bounty, Sensei had gathered all the masters again.

"Ok, so we know that they're all together again and on their way back. Our goal is to have this place decorated on the inside, not the outside so they don't know," Sensei said.

"Skylor has volunteered to supply food so we need Karlof, Ash, and Gravis to go with her to get it," Misako said.

"Understood, let's go," Ash said.

"Ok, Griffin, we ordered a ice cream cake for his birthday and it's in the store, we need you to run and get it," Sensei said.

"On it," Griffin said and flew away on his dragon.

"Everyone else, let's get to work," Misako said.

"There's balloons, streams and more inside so let get to work," Sensei said.

With that, all the master, Sensei Wu and Misako got to work.

The ninja ran through the halls, searching for the way out before everyone came after them.

"Here, this is where we came in," Nya said.

"Let's go," Kai said.

Kai and Cole lifted the others out, then the others helped them out. They laid on the ground, catching their breaths.

"Ok, should we find our way back," Jay asked.

"Affirmative, Sensei and Misako would be worried," Zane said.

They all slowly got up, everyone except Lloyd.

"Lloyd, you Ok," Kai asked, noticing he wasn't moving.

Kai moved over to Lloyd.

"Lloyd," Kai said, touching Lloyd's hand.

Lloyd flinched and looked at Kai, but didn't say a word. Jay moved beside Kai.

"He was hit with a taser twice and in a lot of pain," Jay said.

"Let's help him up," Kai said.

Jay got on the opposite side of Lloyd, and with Kai on one and Jay on the other, they got Lloyd to his feet. Lloyd never got his balance so Jay and Kai had to help him.

"Quick, there's a bench up here," Cole said.

Jay and Kai helped Lloyd move over to the bench, then sat him down. They huffed and puffed.

"We can't keep this up all the way home," Jay said.

"Maybe if Lloyd went on Cole back for a piggy back, that would work," Kai suggested.

"I can do that," Cole said.

Zane and Nya helped Cole get Lloyd on his back while Kai and Jay caught their breath. Lloyd held on, then fell asleep on Cole's back.

"There, we're good to go," Zane said.

"Aw, he's cute when he's sleeping," Nya said, smiling at sleeping Lloyd.

"He's been through a lot, let him sleep," Kai said, getting to his feet.

"We best go," Cole said, hold Lloyd's legs at his sides.

Everyone agreed and began to walk home. Then Jay saw something.

"Hey, it's the falcon," he cried.

"Yes, hello my friend," Zane said as it landed on his arm.

Then a hologram of Sensei appeared.

"I see you've found the falcon, good. I'm on the Bounty with Misako, awaiting your safe return. We're above the town square so you know. See you when you get here," Sensei said then the hologram disappeared.

"We're close to there, let's go," Kai said.

They walked to the town square, everyone looking their way and moving aside on the sideway. The approached the Bounty and the anchor was lowered.

"Quick everyone, positions," Misako said to the masters.

She ran out to Sensei and helped the ninja up. Lloyd was now awake and able to walk on his own feet. His mother hugged him tightly and he returned it.

"We had a party ready for you but then that all happened and we never had it," Kai told Lloyd, unaware of everyone inside.

"We still have our gifts, but Cole got into the cake," Jay said.

"I have said sorry like a million time," Cole complained.

Misako and Wu smiled at each other, excited for the surprise. They walked into the bridge and it was dark.

"Hey, why are the lights off," Lloyd asked.

Then the lights went up and all the elemental masters jumped out and yelled, "Surprise, Happy Birthday Lloyd!"

"You did all this while we were out," Lloyd said.

"Yup," Misako said.

"This place looks awesome," Kai said in awe.

Wu and Misako smiled.

"Bring it in," Misako called.

Then Griffin came in with a triple layer ice cream cake. Layer one had Cole, Jay and Nya eatable figures on it, layer two was Kai and Zane eatable figures and Lloyd had one on the top layer, along with a plastic 'Happy Birthday' sign.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Lloyd, Happy Birthday to You!" everyone cheered.

"Thank you," Lloyd said as he blew out the candles.

Misako cut the cake, giving everyone equal sized pieces. After, they opened presents.

"Here, this is from all of the elemental masters," Neuro said, handing Lloyd a green box.

He opened it. "What is it," he asked confused.

"A ninja explorer coupon. You get two free games, once it's fix," Neuro said.

"Sweet," Lloyd said.

"This one's from me and Nya," Kai said.

Lloyd opened it and saw, "Wow! You guys got me a green ninja water bottle. I can totally use this during training."

"Your welcome," Kai and Nya said together.

Then Lloyd opened Jay's, "it's the new Ninja Fighter 3, sweet."

Then Cole's, "a coupon?"

"Yes, If I eat you cake, you can use that, and I have to go and buy you a new cake of whatever flavour you want," Cole said.

"Thanks, and now Zane's," Lloyd said. Zane handed him a small black box with a green ribbon. Lloyd opened it and saw what he never thought he would.

"Zane, I love it," Lloyd said, never taking his eyes off the box.

"What is it," Jay asked.

Lloyd gently reached into the box and pulled out a photo of him and his dad, his dad smiling with him.

"I thought I would never see the day where Garmadon actually was smiling," Misako said.

Lloyd smiled at the picture, then hugged Zane. Then Misako handed him a present.

"It's from me and Wu," she said.

Lloyd opened it and it was a piece of paper, "go to the second spare bedroom."

He followed the papers instructions and walked through the Bounty to the spare bedroom. He opened the door and what he saw, blew his mind.

"Is this my own room," he asked.

"Yes my son, we all put a lot of effort into it. Do you like it," Misako asked.

"Like it, I love it," Lloyd cried.

Everyone had their own room, except for Lloyd and Kai, who were sharing one. Now everyone had their own. Lloyd laid down on the bed, but jumped when he found a lump in it.

"What is this," he said, moving the covers.

Everyone moved to the bed, curious. Lloyd revealed a small green box with neatly printed writing spelling his name. He opened it and it had a remote in it.

"Anyone know what this is," Lloyd asked.

"No," Zane said.

Lloyd pushed the green button and a portal appeared. Everyone looked at it until they started getting sucked in.

"What's happening," Lloyd cried.

"Hit the red button," Kai yelled.

Lloyd tried to, but lost his grip and flew towards the portal. He grabbed Kai's leg, pulling him too.

"AHHH!" they screamed as the flew into the portal.

The portal lead to the cursed realm, where Lloyd and Kai laid on the ground, soon joined by everyone else.

"The cursed realm, I thought it was destroyed," Sensei Wu said.

"Lloyd!" someone cried.

"Ali?" Lloyd said, confused.

"Why are you here," Cole asked.

"I travel a lot. And Wu, it can't be destroyed, but Morro is gone," Ali said.

"Is he here," someone asked.

"Yes, all of them are," Ali replied.

"Who are you talking to," Lloyd asked.

"Me," someone said behind the group.

Everyone jumped and turned around and saw….

"DAD!" Lloyd cried, running to Garmadon.

"Wait, were you responsible for the portal," Jay asked.

"Yes, it was me," Ali said guiltily.

"Only so I could see my son on his birthday," Garmadon said.

"I missed you so much," Lloyd said.

"This is sweet," Nya said.

"Let's dog pile him," Jay said.

"Agreed," Kai said.

Cole, Zane, Jay, Kai and Nya then dog piled Lloyd and Garmadon, everyone in a laughing fit, just having fun. They spent the day with Garmadon in the cursed realm, then returned to the normal world with Ali. Lloyd had a great birthday, kind of.


End file.
